Serena White
by Darkness-Forever-001
Summary: This is a modernized twist of the classic Snow White story NOT Disney's version . The only thing that will match is the smaller details, other wise it's an entirely new story. Hope you enjoy it .
1. Chapter 1

I was too young to remember my mother but my father always said I look just like her. He grieved for years over her death until he re-married; he thought she would be a great role model for me. I called her a witch; she had pale skin, long white hair, mauve eyes and a magic staff. My father loved her so much that he couldn't see her true intensions and wouldn't listen to me.

When I was about six I accidently walked in on the witch. I was so used to being able to enter every room in my house without consequences, but I heard moaning and I was hoping to catch a ghost. In the witch's room she was in bed naked with someone who wasn't my father. I ran as fast as I could out of the house and into the field, she saw me I know she did. I looked back to see her standing at her window, a shiver ran down m spine and I ran away to the city needing to get away.

It was dark, I was out of breath and cold; the witch had sent someone to get me on such short notice. I was cornered; I looked at the man down the barrel of his gun. I was done for; I sealed my eyes waiting for the pain to take over. BANG! There was the gun shot but no pain, I opened my eyes slowly to see the man on the ground.

"Are you okay?"

My eyes searched for the voice landing on a boy who stood behind the man. I fell to my knees into an unexpected puddle; I followed the trail to the man. I covered my mouth beginning to shake, he was dead and I was kneeling in his blood. The boy walked over placing his jacket on my shoulders and helped me out of the ally to the main street.

"My name is Jay" he said arm around my waist "What is your name?"

"Did you kill him?"

"He was going to kill you, besides he's a criminal."

"Where are you taking me?"

"My Aunts place, you'll be perfectly safe."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think you should die?"

"How would you know? You don't even know me."

He chuckled "You sure do ask a lot of questions for a little girl."

"I'm six."

"And I'm eight; therefore you're a little girl."

"You never answered my question. How would you know I shouldn't die?"

"My gut tells me so, and you're cute."

I blushed at the boys compliment and stayed silent while we took a taxi just outside of the city. The boy took me to a rustic looking house; it seemed larger then my house. A woman, maybe in her late thirties, early forties, it's hard to tell now a days, come rushing out and took me into her warm and cozy house. She sat me on the couch wrapping me in a blanket and gave me a cup of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows in a few minutes.

"My dear what is your name?"

"Serena White, I was running away from home."

"Why were you running away?"

"My father re-married to a witch who doesn't like me."

"Re-married?" the woman sat down in an arm chair "Does that mean your mother died?"

"Yes" tears started to form "My father has always said that I look just like her. I was too young to remember so when I look in the mirror long enough I feel like I really do know her."

"Jay, take her upstairs to your room please. You should get some rest Serena, you'll be safe here."

The boy was very cute; I took his hand as he led me upstairs to his room. It had two beds made up and the room was painted a pale blue, I assumed it was more of a guest room. I turned to him; his eyes distant almost hollow and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for saving me."

He stood there stunned as I closed the door to the bedroom giggling quietly. I felt like Goldilocks trying out the beds until I found the right one. But I still couldn't sleep, the witch must know I'm still alive and she will send someone to kill me. I didn't want to be a bother so I decided that in the morning I'd leave. Even with the thought of keeping these two nice people alive I still couldn't sleep; tossing and turning, hearing voices downstairs.

"What do you think you're doing bringing me that girl?" the woman hissed "She has royal blood in her."

"How was I supposed to know? The guy was a criminal, I killed him. She was in trouble, I saved her. What was so wrong with it?"

"That gives us more responsibility. Don't forget we have our jobs to do; now we also have to protect a princess."

"But we can't leave her."

"Not after I promised her mother."

"You knew her mother?"

"Yes, now go to bed Jay it's getting late."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I snuck downstairs while Jay was still sleeping. The front door squeaked as I opened it, before I could take a step out I heard paper behind me.

"You have no where to go Serena."

I closed the door and turned slowly around; the woman had put the newspaper on the coffee table. Pushing it toward me while keeping eye contact I moved toward it glancing down. My knees went weak, tears flowed down my cheeks. On the front page was an image of me and my father, headline: Royalty Killed, Daughter Missing.

"The witch" I hissed out "All lies."

"Serena" she rubbed my back "It's not all a lie, you really do have royal blood within you."

"No more lies."

I covered my ears and ran past Jay slamming the front door behind me. It couldn't be true, we lived in the country, my father was a banker I couldn't have royal blood in me. I ran and ran not knowing or caring where I went as long as it was far away.

"Careful little girl" a woman warned "You need to watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry" I sniffled "I just had to get away."

"Why don't I take you shopping, it might take your mind off of what ever is bothering you."

"What is your name?"

"Teresa."

"Thank you Teresa, I'm Serena."

"What a pretty name."

I smiled. This stranger was really nice; she took me out for lunch followed by ice cream then clothes shopping. The first store we went into I found the most adorable sky blue dress.

"It's gorgeous" Teresa complemented "You just need one more thing."

She pulled the blue ribbon that kept her hair together out and tied it around my neck. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Now you're ready to die" Teresa whispered.

Her comment startled me; I looked at her reflection and saw the witch. I wanted to scream, I wanted to fight, but I felt dizzy and my vision became blurry.

"Serena!"

My name was called out that's all I last remember.

I felt my body again, and light filtered through my eyelids. I turned my head to the side and opened my eyes to see Jay.

"Where am I?"

"Back at Auntie's" he brushed my cheek "You gave me quite a fright."

"What happened?"

"The witch tricked you and choked you with this ribbon" he showed me the blue ribbon "If I had arrived any later you could have died."

"Jay, why are you constantly saving me?"

"You ask too many questions."

"So you've mentioned."

He got up and went to the door yelling down stairs. The woman he called 'Auntie' came up the stairs with a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Eat Serena, you must be weak."

I sat up with Jay's help and gratefully took the soup. The woman told me to call her Auntie from now on then explained everything. I sat there quietly and listened to the story.

Auntie used to be a police officer who turned private detective only ten years ago; so she's allowed to carry a gun. She explained how she met my mother and was taken away by her beauty; ebony hair, blood red lips, snow white skin. My mother went to Auntie when she knew she was pregnant with me asking for me to be protected. She had run away with my father as soon as I was born because I wasn't a male heir they were afraid I would be killed.

"Your mother was my best friend" Auntie explained "We knew each other when we were kids but she was taken away by her parents. The next time I saw her was close to eight years ago."

"You knew her? Tell me, what was she like?"

"It's late princess Serena" Auntie kissed my forehead "It's been a very busy day for you."

She took the bowl, turned off the light and closed the door.

"Jay?"

"Hm? What is it princess?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"If you want" he lifted the sheets so I could slip in "But I'm leaving to go home tomorrow."

"What will I do without you?"

"Stay out of trouble and listen to Auntie."

"Will I see you again?"

"Of course, I'll be back for visits."

"Promise?"

"Promise princess."

I curled up against Jay's chest and he put his arm around my waist. He was so warm and I felt so safe in his arms I didn't want this night to end.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyday Auntie went to work leaving me alone in a locked house. I started off being edgy, jumping at any sound or movement expecting the witch to show up. Once I started to relax, took me about a week or two, I cleaned the house while Auntie was away. It was the least I could do for her; she took me in during my time of need.

"Serena could you go down to the corner store and buy me some milk" Auntie asked.

"Sure thing" I smiled "I'll be back in ten minutes."

I grabbed a basket and some money then ran out. The old man at the corner store was always nice, normally I'd stop to chat but I was on a time limit today. On my way back to the house I saw a little girl in tattered clothes holding a basket of flowers.

"Are you lost?" I asked bending down.

She shook her head putting a flower behind my ear. The thorn cut my temple along the way; I touched the blood that trickled down. My fingers were red and purple; I tried to clear my vision as I starred at the girl.

"Maybe this time you'll actually die" the girl hissed then disappeared.

"Serena, wake up!"

I heard a voice then felt very wet, I shot up shivering. Looking around I noticed I was in Auntie's house; she was hovering over me with an empty bucket.

"I found you on the road with this flower in your hair" she explained.

"The little girl!" I exclaimed "Where is she? Is she okay?"

She looked at me strangely "There was no girl."

"But she wore tattered clothes and she put the flower in my hair."

"This flower was poisoned, well its thorns were" she cut it open and the purple liquid seeped out "But it was a simple poison to cure."

"Auntie" thing were running through my head "I know I'm more of an inconvenience here but I don't want to be. Can you teach me to protect myself?"

Auntie looked at me thoughtfully before nodding. A smile graced her face but she warned me it'll be tough. For years she would come home and train me in martial arts. The only thing she refused to do was teach me how to use a gun, saying I was too weak but she did me how to use a blade – weather knife or sword. Auntie warned me to never use a weapon as a first choice; it should always be a last resort.


	4. Chapter 4

I was now sixteen, reading a new letter that recently arrived from Jay. Though out the years he's been keeping in contact and today he was coming down for a visit. I was going to make him an apple pie, so I stood to head out and buy the fruit. When I returned, I noticed there was one apple too many of the wrong color in my basket of fruit. With a shrug I put it off to the side, when I put the pie in the over I bit into the extra apple.

"Serena, I'm back" Auntie called "I brought along a guest."

She walked into the kitchen seeing me on the ground, the first thing she did was smack me across the face. I was paralyzed; I could see and hear everything around me. Auntie checked my pulse then closed my eyes.

"What's wrong Auntie?" Jay's voice sounded sweet to my ears "What's wrong with Serena?"

"She's dead" I felt a tear land on my cheek "I'm sorry Jay, but there's no pulse."

"She grew up to be a beautiful woman, the whole neighbourhood should see."

"Put her up in your room, we'll start making a glass coffin and place it in our front yard."

I felt my body being lifted up; there were little bounces as I was carried upstairs. I could only assume it was all Jay since he brushed my hair away from my lips then kissed them. I laid there on the bed for I don't know how long, a week maybe two. All of a sudden my body was lifted, taken downstairs then placed in the sun. So many people came to see me; I could hear their breathing every time they came close. One day when Auntie was talking to me a new voice appeared, one I haven't heard in years.

"Serena" she breathed.

"Who are you?" Auntie asked.

"I'm Serena's step-mother."

"Get off my property."

"I came all this way to see the little princess."

"You're probably the one who killed her" Auntie hissed "Now, leave before I shoot you."

"You don't have legal right."

"You're trespassing."

With a huff she walked away. A shuffle of feet warned me that the old man from the corner store had just shown up.

"It's been close to a month" he said "You can't just leave her in your yard forever."

"She still looks alive" Auntie sobbed "I couldn't keep my promise with her mother."

"It's not you're fault" Jay's voice mingled in "You kept her alive for ten years, maybe it was just her time."

"You don't believe she's dead either."

"Serena will always be alive to me."

I felt like crying, I wanted to run to Jay's arms and stay there. I missed the warmth of another's embrace. The old man shuffled forward, I felt my body tip over. I bumped the ground, the piece of apple stuck in my throat came up and I coughed it out. I opened my eyes, Auntie and Jay starred at me through the glass.

"Morning" I smiled.

"Serena!" Jay exclaimed.

He immediately opened the glass lid and helped me out. His arms embraced me; I bathed in the warmth snuggling closer.

"I knew you weren't dead."

"Just paralyzed" I shrugged "It's so good to finally see you again Jay."

He kissed me then held me back at arms length. I got a good look at him; Jay's eyes were no longer hollow, they had a sparkle to them. He grew up handsomely and I couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling about?" he inquired.

"This time you didn't save me" I giggled turning to the old man and kissed his cheek "Thank you."

"Oh Serena!" Auntie hugged me "I'm so happy you're alive."

"I owe you so much Auntie" I hugged her "You're the mother I never had."

"Serena, do you want to move in with me?" Jay asked scratching the back of his head "As my girlfriend?"

"Playing the part or the real deal?"

"The real deal of course."

I wrapped my arms around his neck "I'd love to."

"If you ever need anything" Auntie gave me a business card "Don't hesitate to call."

I smiled taking the card and kissed Jay again. He took me to his place where I also met his parents. They welcomed me to the family with large smiles and open arms. The witch had left me alone, I don't think she knows where I am or better yet she's dead.


End file.
